Shiny Inuyasha
by Just Me17
Summary: Inuyasha makes Kagome mad, Kagome goes home for tests, but who's red eyes are watching her? InuKag (rated for language)
1. Ooooo Shiny

Shiny Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Inuyasha. I would love to. But no I am not so lucky. Nor stealthy enough to steal it.. ^_^;;;  
  
NEW ADITION!: ok I decided to re up load this kuz I decided that my REALY BAD summery scared a lot of people off. So yea new summery and giving it another shot! (if you did not see it before it is down there ::points down::)  
  
END NEW ADITION:  
  
Well this is my first Inuyasha fic! ^_^ I hope you all like it!! or at least one person likes it... ^_^ any way! I am making this R this chapter has the most cussing that will be in any chapter. Oh and the name has little to do with Inuyasha shining.. I just could not come up with a name, so I just named the file on my comp this and decided to keep it!! ^_^;;;;....  
  
((my notes in story))  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
This is an Inu/Kag fic so yea there! Maybe a Mir/San  
  
Summery: Inuyasha has issues. Kagome issues, Kikyo issues, time issues, pet rock issues, test issues.. wait!! PET ROCK ISSUES?!! O_o (not off the wall comedy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter1: Ooooo shiny!!  
  
It was starting to get late in this very common day the birds chirped in the trees, the water babbled softly in the rivers and of course Inuyasha was yelling.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL!!" Inuyasha spun around to glare at Kagome as he stopped walking down the path to Kaede's village.  
  
Kagome sighed as the others stopped as well 'he always reacts like this when I tell him I have to go home!' she thought then narrowed her eyes. "I. HAVE. FINALS! INUYASHA!!!" she hissed as she put her hands on her hips. "I HAVE to go back and pass my tests or I will have to REPEAT THE GRADE!!"  
  
"NO" Inuyasha growled "WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO IS FIND THE SHARDS!!!" his eyes narrowed  
  
Her eye twitched 'yea only a shard detector.' "I will have most of the summer to look for shards!!" She said through gritted teeth "I will be back in ONLY a WEEK!!!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her "A WEEK THAT YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR SHARDS NOT TAKING SOME DAMNED TESTS!"  
  
Kagome huffed "I am leaving tomorrow and that is IT!"  
  
Shippo narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha 'he should be nicer!' Inuyasha snorted "FEH! WE WILL-"  
  
Inuyasha was cut off by an angry kit "JERK!" Shippo yelled as he tried to kick Inuyasha in the side of his leg. Shippo blinked as he hit something hard that rested inside Inuyasha's pants instead of Inuyasha's leg. ((No, no not that you pervs!))  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped down to Shippo "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he growled as he picked Shippo up by the back of his neck and hit him in the head, just hard enough to hurt with out causing real damage, well long term damage any way, Inuyasha then chunked him to the side. "You could have damaged it!" Inuyasha mumbled as he took the object from a hidden pocket in his pants and spun around so that his back was to the group.  
  
"Are you ok!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to check on Shippo.  
  
Shippo's eyes looked like twin spirals as he mumbled "the stars looks yummy enough to drink"  
  
Kagome's eye twitched as Sango and Miroku looked at each other.  
  
Sango shook her head as she mumbled "he is going to get it"  
  
Miroku nodded looking far too sympathetic as he replied "for sure" and side stepped closer to Sango.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped over to Inuyasha. 'Why that basterd!' she thought angry  
  
Inuyasha crouched on the ground, his back to the group looking at some thing in his hands while mumbling to him self "it seems to be ok." ((Sounds like he got a hold of the Ring))  
  
Kagome's eye twitched "Inuyasha... There is NO reason to hit Shippo like that! He is only a kid!" she blinked at his back "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha continued to look at the object in his hand.  
  
Her eyes narrowed "INUYASHA!!"  
  
His head snapped back to look at her "WHAT!?"  
  
She smiled, a vein throbbing on her head "Inuyasha."  
  
His eyes widened slightly 'oh shit.'  
  
"SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha promptly dug an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.. the hard way. While the object in his hand rolled off to the side.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up as the spell faded and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH!!?" he crossed his arms and grumbled mentally 'There are going to be thousands of these inu-holes if SHE gets her way!'  
  
Kagome however was paying him little mind and was currently looking past him as she watched the object stop rolling. 'What is that?' she thought as she walked towards it.  
  
Inuyasha blinked 'she is ignoring me..' His eye twitched. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!"  
  
Kagome walked over and picked up the object. She held it between two of her fingers and watched it glitter in the light. 'It looks like a stone of some kind' the stone was about half the size of her palm and reflected different colors depending on how the light hit it.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw what she had in her hand. 'My pet rock!!' he thought franticly.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed as she yelled "PERVERT!" and slammed Miroku in the head with her boomerang causing him to fall to the ground with a strangely content look..  
  
Kagome turned swiftly towards them then rolled her eyes 'they are at it AGAIN' she thought chuckling.  
  
Inuyasha growled "GIVE ME THAT!" as he took advantage of Kagome being distracted and snatched his stone back. He then looked at it flipping it over in his hands 'good it is fine' he thought then hissed "you could have hurt it! You stupid wench!"  
  
Miroku twitched on the ground mumbling some thing that sounded like; how unfair.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha "sit boy" she said coldly as he made yet another "inu-hole" the small stone was sent blasting off again. ((couldn't resist!!)) She picked up the stone and walked over to where Sango was standing and Miroku was in the process of getting back on his feet. She held her right hand out towards them, the stone sitting in her palm as she moved her hand and the colors danced on the stone. "Really nice isn't it?" she asked not taking her eyes off it.  
  
Shippo, who had finally managed to regain sanity, jumped up on Sango's shoulder "Ooooo shiny!" he chirped happily.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and yelled "THAT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK!!" he took a few steps forward but, not wanting to be "sat" again, kept his distance with his arms crossed. 'Please don't ask what it is..' he thought watching them carefully.  
  
Kagome looked over at him "it is very nice Inuyasha. What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha mentally cursed 'shit! Couldn't she just give it back?!' he narrowed his eyes at her and growled out "just give it back you FUCKING BITCH!"  
  
Kagome just stared at him a moment. "ME? I miss A LOT of school to find these shards and all you do is yell when I HAVE TO GO BACK FOR TESTS!!! YOU'RE. A. BASTERD. INUYASHA!!"  
  
Inuyasha bared his teeth "FEH!! FINDING SHARDS IS TEN TIMES MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT FUCKING SCHOOL THING!!" .'what ever it is'  
  
"I am not saying finding the shards is not important!! I am saying SCHOOL IS TOO!!" She huffed and thought 'stupid, dense, inu!!'  
  
"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET SHARDS WITH OUT A DETECTER!!"  
  
She blinked "so I am JUST A SHARD DETECTOR TO YOU!!!"  
  
"YEA! YOU ARE MY SHARD DETECTOR! WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO! YOU USELESS BITCH!!" he growled at her.  
  
"USELESS!!?? I CAN FIGHT TOO YOU KNOW!!"  
  
"FEH!! YEA RIGHT!! IF YOU CALL YOUR BADLY AIMED ARROWS FIGHTING!!!"  
  
"OH YEA!!" She leaned forward looking absolutely pissed.  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT!! YOU USELESS, BUTT UGLY, FUCKING BITCH!!"  
  
"YOU STUPID HALF-BREED!!!"  
  
he twitched slightly, so slightly in fact, that no one noticed "DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!! GO BACK AND NEVER RETERN!! IT IS NOT LIKE I REALY NEED YOU ANY WAY!! I CAN FIND THE DAMN SHARDS ON MY OWN!!!"  
  
"WELL THEN BOY!" She raised the arm that still held the stone up ready to through it. "GO FETCH!!" but just be for she was able to he dashed forward.  
  
He yelled "FUCKING BITCH!!" as he quickly snatched it from her and ran through the forest going as fast as he could, trying desperately to get out of sitting range.  
  
But Kagome did not sit him, she did not even try to. She simply stood there staring at her hand.  
  
Sango shook her head "man.. Those two really went at each other hard this time" Shippo frowned and yelled "you're SO going to get it when you get back!!"  
  
Miroku nodded looking, for once, like he was not thinking any thing perverted.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome's back "Kagome-chan why did you not sit him?"  
  
Kagome just stared at the direction Inuyasha went for a moment then turned to them her right hand dripping blood from the deep gash in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there is the first chapter.. yea, yea I know ooc for all but well if you think about it ALL fan fiction IS out of character! So yea...  
  
Tell me do you mind the in story notes? Should I stop putting them? Or do you not care? Am I writing clear enough? If not tell me and I will try to fix it.. I am currently my own proof reader so yea...  
  
Sorry about any misspellings/wrong word I am not a very good speller and well I can only hope that Microsoft Word knows what I mean.. O_o;;;  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Tell me do you like this length of chapter? Longer? Shorter? Though this seemed like the place to stop. Hell even tell me if it just plain sucks! If you flame tell me what you don't like k? thanx!!  
  
I will try to respond to any reviews I have in the next chapter. I want at least one before I post again!! Please! Even if it is "you suck" 


	2. Kagome's Blood

Shiny Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYAHSA!!!!!! ::coughs:: dvds ::mumbles:: not even very many of them ..... will I get sued for that?  
  
YAY!! Another chapter!! hehe!! are you happy? No? Oh ...Ok ... I will just have to be happy for you!!! I messed up SO many times posting the first chapter.. I had to do it like 3 times.. first it was all bunched up then I realized I had misspelled some thing THEN I rated it G on accident.. glad I caught that!! I might have gotten deleted!! Ok!! Enough about that I am sure you stopped reading a long time ago or just went strait to the story... (I do that some times) v_v;;;  
  
((my notes in story))  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
*one's OTHER voice in head* (like when arguing with one's self)  
  
--------------- Change in location, and or time  
  
REVIEWS!!  
  
Inu-chan's girl407: I liked your story, it was cool. I can't wait till you write another one. I do wish it was just a little bit longer though. Well until next time. Ja ne.  
  
p.s. Story notes are cool. Forgot to put that in.  
  
Me!: I GOT A REVEW!!!! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!! I am glad you like it! Ok I will try to make them longer ^_^ (I like long chapters too!) This one is a little longer!!.. just a little...  
  
Patrick: Who is Inuyasha? Why is he so mad? All he needs is a hug...right? Poor guy...with that psycho woman stealing his pet rock...I had a pet rock once, his name was Billy. Yup, Billy the pet rock...he died so Daddy had to flush him...poor Jonny...or...whatever... Wait...my friend said this was a porn site...I SEE NO PORN! Good story by the by! I can't wait for chapter 2! Inuyasha's pet rock 2: this time its personal!  
  
Me!: ..............  
  
(yea I know these were added to the first chapter too) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter2: Kagome's blood  
  
Every one just stared at Kagome's bleeding arm for a moment, no one seeming to believe that Inuyasha had done it.  
  
Eventually Sango stepped forward and gently pressed a bandage to it to stop the bleeding. "that jerk! He could have at lest been sorry he hurt you!"  
  
Miroku sighed "we should hurry back to the village Kaede will know how to treat this."  
  
Sango nodded as she finished the temporary wound dressing. "Yes. Come on Kagome snap out of it!" she stared at Kagome who was just staring at her hand still in shock.  
  
Kagome blinked 'he slashed me with his claws... he.. he has never done that before...'  
  
a little voice in Kagome's head chided. *you deserved it! you DID call him half-breed.. And you KNOW how he hates it when he is called that* Kagome sighed  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Both with a very worried expression  
  
Shippo huffed "THAT JERK!! HOW COULD HE HURT KAGOME LIKE THAT!!" he started kicking the ground imaging it was Inuyasha. ((Inuyasha would have to be VERY flat for that to be him!)) 'He is SO fox fired! Hurting mommy like that!!'  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had to keep an eye on Kagome, for she had developed this bad habit of just staring off in to space. They quickly rushed Kagome to Kaede's village to get her arm tended to.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha ran through the woods like his life depended on it. Leaping from branch to branch nimbly.. ((I'd think he would be a monkey demon with how much time he spends in trees!!)).. Once he was sure he was a good distance away from the others he slowed down half-breed still ringing in his ears. 'that bitch called me HALF-BREED!' he growled mentally as he bared his teeth.  
  
*well you DID call HER a useless, butt ugly, fucking bitch*  
  
'but...' his ears drooped slightly 'She could have called me any thing but that' he thought  
  
*she has no way of knowing your past. She probably did not mean to hurt you so badly*  
  
He slowed his travels further and growled out loud "it is not like I CARE What SHE thinks any way!!"  
  
*then why did her words hurt you?*  
  
"oh! shut up! I don't care about them I just need the jewel!!".. he sniffed the air "what?" his nose twitched again as he stopped on a branch. "blood?...... KAGOME'S BLOOD??!!" His eyes darted around until they came to rest on his hand that still clutched the stone. 'No .way' He visibly paled as he lifted his arm and opened his hand. The stone and his hand were both, covered in blood. He immediately slipped the stone into its pouch and dashed off in the direction he had just come from. He ran with the only thought that could make him move faster than he had been before.. Kagome is hurt...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
It was almost completely dark by the time they got to the village.  
  
Kaede sighed as she finished bandaging the wound. "My, child you were lucky. Any deeper and it would likely not heel completely!" she frowned as the young miko did not respond just stared off in space. "Now that the wound is taken care of, tell me how did Kagome come by this injury?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then at Kagome ((they be synchronized!!)) while Shippo watched Kagome  
  
Sango looked at Kaede "she and Inuyasha were fighting about her going home." She thought a moment. "and well she had this shiny stone in her hand, it was Inuyasha's, and when he snatched it back he also did that" she motioned to Kagome with her hand.  
  
Kaede blinked "I see." She then frowned and looked over to Kagome "it was most likely an accident I do not think he would mean to harm you child."  
  
Kagome simply nodded and continued to stare at the fire. 'He said he would protect me...'  
  
Kaede sighed and stood up "dinner will be ready soon"  
  
---------------------  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground next to where he had left Kagome and the others Then, with out missing a beet, leaped off down the road. 'Probably at the village by now!'  
  
*don't care about her hum?*  
  
'I don't!! it is just... just... DAMN IT SHE IS MY SHARD DETECTER!!'  
  
*your shard detector?*  
  
'yea! You expect me to find them with out one?'  
  
*not really. But a little possessive aren't we?*  
  
'.OH! SHUT UP!!'  
  
Inuyasha slowed as he came to the village and stopped in a tree near Kaede's hut, his ears straining to hear the goings on in side. "man what should I do?" he mumbled 'I want to know how bad I hurt her but.. damn I don't want to be sat!" his ears drooped slightly then perked up as he hard a voice from inside.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kaede sighed as she handed Kagome a bowl of soup and one of rice. "You should try to snap your self out of it child being like this does you no good."  
  
Kagome looked up at Kaede and whispered "I know.." 'I have to be strong. I have been hurt worse!'  
  
Sango kneeled next to her and asked "Do you want me to hunt him down?" as she raised her boomerang smirking. ((Mean while out side a certain half demon fell out of the tree))  
  
"no it is ok. He will come back eventually." She looked back at the fire. 'But what will happen when he does?' Kagome said with out looking at her  
  
Sango blinked "Kagome? Are you sure you are ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded "yea I am fine.." 'Perfectly fine....'  
  
Sango eyed her unsurely  
  
"You sure" shippo asked looking up at her from his dinner.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled at him "yes just fine. Don't worry ok?" Shippo just nodded unsurely.  
  
Miroku had scooted closer to Kagome and with a movement so quick no one saw it, but everyone instantly knew who did it, he groped Kagome's butt.  
  
Kagome immediately jumped up slapped Miroku, with her left hand, and yelled "YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
Miroku groaned "just trying to help" as he twitched on the ground 'and what is wrong with a little fun while I am at it?'  
  
Kagome hissed "you stupid monk!"  
  
Miroku smiled "no really. I was just trying to snap you out of this!" He put his hands up defensively  
  
Kagome stared at him a moment then started to laugh.  
  
"it is good to see you back to normal Kagome-san!" '..... I can't believe that worked....'  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome then glared at Miroku. "Shall we eat now?"  
  
Kagome smiled "yes that sounds like a good idea!!"  
  
All five quickly sat down to eat Kagome having a hard time working chopsticks with her left hand. But even still the atmosphere was much better than it had been, the grope, oddly, haven broken Kagome out of her slump.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly 'well Kagome sounds better. I suppose how he did it can be over looked.... '  
  
*she still sounds lost.*  
  
he sighed 'well I did not say back to normal now did I?'  
  
*lost because she was so badly hurt by some one she trusted* the voice continued as if Inuyasha had thought nothing. ((ok now that is messed up they are after all two parts of his mind...))  
  
his eyes silted 'will you shut up!'  
  
*I was not planning on it no*  
  
'I was afraid you were going to say that..'  
  
*you should go apologize*  
  
'No way!..... Not like she would forgive me any way...'  
  
*she might you don't know*  
  
'no she wouldn't. I hurt her she will never trust me again' his ears drooped lowly  
  
*...you should just admit it*  
  
'Admit what?'  
  
*that you love her*  
  
Inuyasha promptly fell out of the tree  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the hut Shippo transformed into Inuyasha and was dancing around trying, pretty successfully, to make Kagome laugh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha listened to Kagome laugh as he jumped back in to the tree. '.... I do not!!'  
  
*ok then. If you don't then why do you always try to stay close to her? Why do you always make sure she is alright before checking your self after a battle? Why-*  
  
'Enough!! I do that because she is so much more fragile than me!! And with out her it would be hell to find the shards!'  
  
*why get mad when she goes back to her time?*  
  
'she should be-'  
  
*with you? You hate it when she leaves because you are AFRAID she will not return!*  
  
'... I am not!!'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eventually, with much effort, Kagome finally finished her rice and put down her chopstics. "well that was probably the longest meal I have EVER had!" and every one started laughing.  
  
Kaede looked over at Kagome "you should get some sleep child. We will finish the cleaning"  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled thankfully "thank you" she stood up "I think I will do that" she walked over to he sleeping bag and slipped in with a sigh. 'I will just go to sleep.. I will not think about him.'  
  
Shippo bounced over to her and crawled in next to her. "Good night Kagome- chan" he mumbled sleepily.  
  
Every one finished cleaning up shortly after and went to sleep as well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Inuyasha still sat in the tree he had been hiding in for hours and listened to the steady breathing from every one inside. 'it sounds like they are all asleep' he jumped off the branch he had been perched on and quietly walked to the hut his ears listening intently to any thing and every thing in the hut. 'seems so.' he pulled the drape like door and peeked in side.  
  
Shippo was snuggled up next to Kagome, who's hurt arm was laying on a pillow next to her sleeping bag, Sango was sleeping very intentionally on the opposite side of the hut from Miroku, who was leaning against the wall, and Kaede was asleep mumbling near the fire.  
  
Inuyasha swiftly slipped in and walked over to Kagome looking at her hurt arm. 'I should get new bandages first' he thought as he quickly gathered what he would need from the first aid kit in the hut.  
  
He crouched down next to her as his ears flicked in different directions since he was quite determined not to get caught doing this. He slowly and carefully unwrapped her arm and placed the bloody bandage off to the side. He then lifted her arm up as he lowered his head to look closely at the wound. He sighed 'it is not as bad as I had feared'  
  
*you were SO worried about her*  
  
'... Ok! So I am glad I did not cripple her permentaly! Happy now!!'  
  
*ecstatic*  
  
Inuyasha's eyes landed on the wound again as he whispered off handedly "sorry" and licked next to the wound apolitically. He then took the new bandaging supplies and rewrapped her arm.  
  
Once he was finished his eyes landed on her peaceful face. 'She is really pretty when she is asleep' with out noticing the thought he grabbed the bloody bandage and dashed out of the hut while stuffing the bandage in to the pocket with the stone.  
  
Shippo sat up and looked at the door '...he just' he looked at Kagome's newly bandaged arm '..could he actually care about mommy?.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END CHAPTER 2!! YAY! On this story I will try to post a new chapter at lest once a week from here on out! Yea yea that is not much but well I take a while to write.  
  
This would have been out over a week ago but I forgot to post it before I went on vacation and am just now getting back to it! v_v;;; sorry for all those who were waiting for it!!  
  
If you have any complaints tell me k? I also take suggestions on where to take the story. ^_^ I am after all writing this as I go.  
  
I think Inuyasha's little voice could be described as his human side.. Or maybe the side that is critical of what he does. Another voice will show up later too ^_^ the one that speaks for his emotions... Yes my version of Inuyasha has problems.  
  
Ok I saw this idea on another fan fic, but I do not know the one it is. This kinda wrote its self so here it is a blooper!!  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha's eyes silted 'will you shut up!'  
  
*I was not planning on it no*  
  
Inuyasha blinked a moment 'is it normal to have such an obstinate voice in one's head?'  
  
*yes perfectly! It is normal right up to the point you are declared scitsofrinic* ((yea I know it is misspelled...sorry))  
  
'scizo-what-zo'  
  
* it means you are hearing voices*  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched 'how can you know something I don't?'  
  
*got to go now bye!*  
  
Inuyahsa stared blankly at the side of the hut..... 'I need mental help.....'  
  
*YUP!!*  
  
'...........'  
  
~~~  
  
WELL PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^ THANX!! 


	3. Stupid Inuyasha OR Inuyasha no Baka

Shiny Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: yea like I would be writing fan fics if I owned it......  
  
Wow hi. Yea I am writing again..... I hope there are still some of you out there!! Any way.....  
  
If any one is still reading this if you have an idea for a better summery let me know kuz I don't think the one that is up now is very good and it is getting to me! ^_^ thanx!  
  
Responses to reviews below chapter. Sorry this chapter is SO short!!!! (specially compared to how long it has been since I posted last!)  
  
((my notes in story))  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
*one's OTHER voice in head* (like when arguing with one's self)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Stupid Inuyasa.....  
  
Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kiade's hut listening to the even breathing of the only person left sleeping in it, Kagome. 'Man what am I supposed to do now?'  
  
*apologize*  
  
'What just jump out ((of a tree probably)) and say "sorry Kagome!" then what? run? I am going to hit the ground HARD for this one...........'  
  
*it will be much worse if you do not do it today.*  
  
'maybe I don't have to apologize?'  
  
*......* ((I would say the equivalent of an evil glare!))  
  
'Ok! Ok! I was kidding! I will.... I just.....'  
  
*am only good at plowing impulsively a head and not thinking about what you say or do or there consequences?* ((is trying to finish his sentence in case you could not tell ^_^;;))  
  
'.......... I hate you'  
  
*only because I am right*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome drifted back to reality slowly. 'Why does my arm hurt?...' she thought drowsily as her mind flashed back to the events of the day prior 'oh yea....' She blinked her eyes open and was greeted by a worried kit barley an inch from her nose.  
  
"You feeling better Kagome-chan?" he asked tilting his head cutely to the side  
  
Kagome chuckled as she sat up "yes I am." She looked around the empty hut "where did every one get off to?"  
  
"Well Sango and Kerara went for a walk and Miroku headed off shortly after them, Kiade is looking for earbs and Inuyasha is..." he paused a moment thinking about what had happened the night before 'did I just dream that?'  
  
Kagome raised an eye brow at the hanging sentence "Inuyasha is?"  
  
Shippo looked up at her "I don't know. I have not seen him today" he blinked 'well not since I woke up any way......'  
  
Kagome nodded "I should pack up and start getting ready to go back"  
  
Shippo sighed 'I don't want you to go....' He smiled up at her any way and then nodded "ok I will help!"  
  
Kagome smiled "thank you Shippo-chan"  
  
Together they packed her bag and then walked out side. As she placed it by the door Kagome looked around "Shippo would you mind running and finding every one"  
  
Shippo started to run off then stopped and looked back at her "even Inuyasha?"  
  
She flinched ever so slightly. So slightly in fact that the young eyes of Shippo missed it entirely but it did not escape certain golden eyes transfixed on her. "no" she stated coldly "leave him where ever he is"  
  
Shippo nodded his eyes momentarily darting to the Hanyou 's hiding spot before he ran off shouting "ok" over his shoulder  
  
Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall of the hut watching the kit run off. She smiled as he dodged people in the village as he ran. 'such a good kid.... He does not disserve to be in the middle of this' her good hand fingered the shards.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she fingered the shards 'what am I supposed to say!! How am I supposed to do this!!!!'  
  
The voice snorted *Just say I. AM. SORRY.! *  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms 'hn'  
  
*when all else fails. Fall back on the all-powerful "hn" *  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted 'ok I am not so weak that I can't do this!...... but......'  
  
Kagome looked down at her arm with a frown. "Stupid Inuyasha" she mumbled  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "stupid ME you're the one who took what is mine!" he yelled at her as he leaned over the edge of the roof  
  
*Actually you really ARE ...* Inuyasha's other voice mumbled who Inuyasha, by the way, promptly ignored  
  
Kagome jumped and worled around to look up at him "I was just looking at it! No reason to do this!" she yelled as she held up her arm.  
  
"Yea like I meant to make you more useless!!" he yelled back as several villagers shook there heads.  
  
Kagome blinked at him and took a step back from the hut "sit boy" she said flatly as Inuyasha plummeted over the edge of the hut and landed hard on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled into the ground "Inu-hole number 952..."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes not having understood what he said "what did you say?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, the spell having warn off, and yelled at her "I said you are an annoying bitch!!"  
  
Kagome scoffed "like you aren't annoying, doggie-boy!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted "I am only annoying because you are a useless bitch!!" ((Is it just me or does that logic suck?))  
  
Sango and Miroku, who had a fresh hand print on his cheek, walked towards them shaking there heads. Shortly behind folowed Kiade and Shippo.  
  
Miroku whispered to Sango "well at lest they are fighting like normal"  
  
Sango frowned "I don't know......."  
  
Kagome blinked as her mind flashed back on the fight the day prior. Her voice was early cold as she grabbed her bag turned around and shot over her shoulder "whatever. Go find the shards your self."  
  
Sango stepped towards Kagome "Kagome-chan" she paused a moment and glanced at Inuyasha "we will walk you to the well"  
  
Miroku nodded "yes shall we?" he moved to motion to the path to the well  
  
Kagome smiled softly "yes thank you"  
  
Inuyasha blinked as she walked off 'Kagome........'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome and company arrived at the well with out so much as glimpsing a strand of silver hair.  
  
Kagome looked down at the well then looked up to her group of dear friends "I will see you in a week" she said while smiling at them.  
  
Sango nodded "take as long as you need to recover as well." She shook her head "we will try our best to keep Inuyasha out of your hair for a while!"  
  
Kagome smiled thankfully "thanks a lot" Kagome then hugged Shippo, Kiade and Sango and gave Miroku a pat on the shoulder.  
  
Miroku pouted "what no hug for me?"  
  
Sango promptly hit him "have a good week!"  
  
Kagome smiled "you too! Bye" she then jumped in to the well the pink light surrounding her in her trip home.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha watched as she jumped in to the well from his perch not far away. He sighed 'no more Kagome-age.....'  
  
*Kagome what?*  
  
'oh shut up!'  
  
*so now what are you going to do?*  
  
'What do you think!....... wait here for her to return like I always do......' Inuyasha pouted as his eyes were fixed on the well.  
  
*such a good little "Doggie-boy!"* the voice mumbled ((in his best Kagome voice ofcorse!))  
  
'WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!'  
  
*EEP! Nothing!!!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END CHAPTER 3!! Yea I know short right! But this seemed like the place to stop.... oh and I have a friend who ads "-age" to the end of my name to describe the time we spend together..... so yea I think it is funny and odd so I added it in.  
  
If you have some ideas for demon names let me know. The characters are 3 male dog demons, 2 female dog demons,3 male wolf demons, 3 female wolf demons, and a mako. This might change, sence I have not goten this far in the story.  
  
REVIEWS!!  
  
Hellslibrarian #1: no ur a good speller and the notes dont bother mne at all i like this fic its good. Inu must be really obsessed with that rock thing to cut kagome. but keepupdating  
  
Hellslibrarian #2: hehe inu haveing conversations with himself! thats so great! lol but i liked this chapter. good job update soon! Plz  
  
ME!: ^_^ I am glad you like it! also yea.... He is obsessed with it. I will get to why eventually  
  
Zoey Lives: Wow! I'll have to tell more people to read this story. That whole groping thing was just hillarious. Is Kagome gonna find out about InuYasha's past? Oh, I loved the mental help thing at the end. Very cute!!  
  
ME!: thanx!! Word of mouth is good!! And yea they will talk about his past eventually. I am glad you liked it!  
  
Neko-Kyolover: I like! I like!  
  
ME!: ^_^ YAY!!!!  
  
Cherry Arrow: one thing he will never call her fucking bitch. and inuyasha is not that violence.  
  
ME!: ::nodds:: I actually agree......... v_v;;; I know Inuyasha is out of character so is every one else. But yea... ::sigh:: I suppose he has been under more stress than normal?  
  
Heartsfire: aw cute story, keep it going!  
  
ME!: ^_^ thanx! It is supposed to be cute and sad and odd. Well I got one of those! Probably two.... ^_^ but I am not all that good at sad... so whoops off topic! :-p  
  
Syaoran Li lover: WOW great fanfic so far! I loved it... keep on writing. update soon!  
  
ME!: THANX YOU! ^_^ I am so glad! And I will try to update as fast as I can!  
  
Fish : lol i love how he has a pet rock and is mental...lol  
  
Love,  
  
Fish  
  
*Hurry write more!*  
  
ME!: ^_^ well as much of a loner as he is he MUST have SOME thing to talk to....... :-p I am glad you like Inuyasha's problems!  
  
LadyKoneko: wonderful story i luv it  
  
ME!: THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Koinekid: I accept that many Fanfiction.net writers are not the best spellers. However, the summary is that which convinces the reader to take a first glance at your story. If nowhere else in the story, the spelling in the spelling must be top notch. "Languidge" is not a word. Language, however, is.  
  
Keep writing, however.  
  
And one more suggestion--make sure your dialogue evidences proper characterization established by the series. For example, "butt ugly fucking bitch" is not a phrase Inu Yasha would likely use. "Butt ugly" is more of a twentieth century English phrase. A Japanese character from the fifteenth century, even one who makes semi-frequent trips to the twentieth/twenty- first, would not likely use the phrase.  
  
Thanks.  
  
ME!: O_O! AHHH!!! GOOD POINTS!! Ok! I am going to change that and re do the chapter to change the "butt ugly" ::nodds:: I did not think of that! also I will change it to "Language" too v_v;;; I did not realize I had not checked the spelling on that! thank you for pointing that out!  
  
Smiley: you don't suck!! i thought it was a really good beggining! and im sure it will be a really good story when you get some more chapters up and going, so keep it up=D  
  
ME!: THANX! I will try to make it as good as I can!  
  
END REVIEWS!! 


	4. A Dog in a Bad Mood

Shiny Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: opens mouth blinks..... closes mouth..... walks off mumbling "oh why bother"  
  
HI! Chapter 4! Yay!!! Lalala! ::dancing:: um ^_^;;; yea hi.... Um on to the chapter....... ::side steps off::  
  
REVIEWS!!!  
  
Lei Xang: lol, I loved the blooper ^^ Oh, and the whole Inuyasha fighting with himself is fun ^^ Hmm, I should make a one-shot like that sometime, that's be something. Me, writing humour, bah, you'll be the cause of it all T_T... ^_^ Updates soon!  
  
ME: O_O I feel so..... influential! ^_^!! Thanx! I am glad you like it  
  
Weirdo's Rule: ME LIKE!  
  
ME: ME GLAD!! ^_^  
  
Inu-chan's girl407: It's me again. Another great story to read. Can't wait for the next one.Ja ne  
  
ME: ^_^ thanx! And I am sorry I have been taking so long..... v_v;;  
  
I-Like-Sesshomaru: lol 'i need mental help' *YUP!!* lol i love that ending on the side! and the story of corse! plz update!  
  
ME: LOL ^_^ yea I just HAD to add that!! I am glad you liked it!!  
  
Shae (samuelharris.5.@verizon.net): This chapter is so cute sweet and adorable.Especially when Inuyasha licked her wound.Dogs really do that.I just find it so cute when dogs do that.I luv it.I also love your story please contiue.  
  
ME: ^_^ yea Inuyasha is just a big puppy at heart!! That is probably why he is such a loved character!  
  
kait (kittykhatkait@hotmail.com): this is a realy good story please keep writing  
  
ME: THANX! I will finish this story!! ::looks diternened:: even if I stop for a little while I WILL keep posting. Hopefully to get to my goal of a chapter a week..... v_v;;;  
  
kogafan (kittykhatkait@hotmail.com): your story is very interesting I cant wait to see what happens please write more.  
  
Me: O_O TWINS!!! Yet SO different! ^_^ these two, assuming I remember right and that is iffy, actually came BEFORE I posted last O_O I was SO surprised for them to just go POOF! ^_^  
  
rachel (dragontamer589@sbcglobal.net): this is a good story! try making the chapters a little longer, if you want. oh yeah: pet rock...?  
  
o_0 okay...poor inu-san...  
  
ME: yea I am going to get to the rock soon as well as chapter 5 is the longest one so far I think..... I am not done with it yet and it is already like 7 pages in word (not including intros and conclusions) this one is like 4 at best......... 4 pages seems to be my average... so in other words I will try! ^_^  
  
I-Like-Sesshomaru: lol i love your story so far. Voices lol. Plz update soon ^_^  
  
~Fish  
  
ME: thanx! I know that is about all I ever say. The voice gets odder two...... looks at ch5 O_o I hope you keep liking it!!  
  
END REVIWS!!  
  
((my notes in story))  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
*one's OTHER voice in head* (like when arguing with one's self)  
  
********** flash back marks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: A Dog in a Bad Mood  
  
Kagome landed on the other side of the well and looked up at the roof over her head. 'Why have I not put a ladder in here again?' she sighed "SOUTA!!! GRANDPA!! MOM!!" she clicked her tongue "RANDOM PERSON PASSING BY!!!!??" she sighed again "great...."  
  
Souta, who, very luckily, was near by when she shouted, looked down the well "oh! Your back!"  
  
Kagome smiled "alright! You heard me! Could you get a later or some thing with my hand hurt I kinda can't climb out like normal!"  
  
Souta nodded "ok be right back" he stopped and leaned back over the edge of the well "your not too badly hurt are you?!"  
  
Kagome smiled up at him "oh it is ok don't worry!"  
  
Souta nodded "right!"  
  
It did not take long for him to get a later and for Kagome to make her way in to the house where her mother promptly decided that they were going to the doctor to get her hand looked at. ((don't you hate when authors copout on things like this?))  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome, her mother and Souta walked in to the examination room the doctor right behind them. The doctor motioned to the papered examination table. ((you know those tables right? with the roll of paper attached?)) "Please have a seat Miss Kagome"  
  
Kagome plopped down and looked over to the doctor who carefully unbandaged her arm.  
  
He frowned and after examining it he said "well you seem to have been lucky it is not as bad as it could have been but you will have to not use it for at lest a couple of weeks to give it time to heal. Now how in the world did you do this? It almost looks like an animal attack. If so we may have to do some tests to make sure it did not transmit any disease to you"  
  
Kagome's mind reeled and she started to panic 'what am I supposed to tell him? a dog demon named Inuyasha accidentally did it?.....!!!' and then inspiration struck, as it usually does in a time of need, she smiled and said coolly "well you see my dog was in a bad mood, as usual, and he accidentally cut me with his claws" she tried her best not to brake out laughing. Souta, however, did not have so much self control.  
  
There mother smiled 'now normally I would not condone lying but... well I suppose he IS a dog..... Besides the doctor would not believe the truth any way'  
  
The doctor blinked at the young boy laughing his head off "well as long as your dog is up on all his shots it should be fine then. Though I would consider getting rid of a dog that would do this..."  
  
Kagome frowned "he is usually very protective this is the first time he has done any thing like this" she blinked 'well other than the first time we met but that does not really count..... not really.....'  
  
The doctor sighed "well it is by your judgment but remember once a dog has attacked you it is liable to do it again. My cousin had a dog that "accidentally" hurt him once... the next time it almost killed him. He still has the scars." He looked distant for a moment "just, be careful."  
  
After the doctor finished cleaning and rebandaging her arm he sighed "well I will expect you back in a few days so I can check on the healing." They walked out to the reception desk and Kagome's mother paid the bill as the doctor looked over to Kagome "remember what I said about this dog of yours, if he shows ANY sign he may hurt you again you should put him down. As much as you may love your dog and think it loves you they are not worth a human life."  
  
Kagome nodded ".... Right" she blinked 'what?'  
  
Kagome's mom turned towards Kagome "we should get home and get you some thing to eat"  
  
Kagome nodded and mumbled "right" as they headed out the door 'man listening to the doctor talk like that you would think he was racist against demons or some thing...... but that is silly after all he WAS just talking about a normal dog and all.'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
They headed home making a quick stop to pick up some plastic forks to make it easier for her to eat. ((you know the kind you get at an American restaurant. ;-p))  
  
After a warm dinner and a nice warm long bath Kagome sat on her bed leaning against the wall. 'Inuyasha.... '  
  
************ ((start flash back))  
  
"YEA! YOU ARE MY SHARD DETECTOR! WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO! YOU USELESS BITCH!!" he growled at her.  
  
"USELESS!!?? I CAN FIGHT TOO YOU KNOW!!"  
  
"FEH!! YEA RIGHT!! IF YOU CALL YOUR BADLY AIMED ARROWS FIGHTING!!!"  
  
************ ((end))  
  
She sighed as she rubbed her temples. 'why does he refuse to admit I am a needed part of our shard hunting team?' she ran her finger over the bandage on her arm  
  
************ ((start))  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT!! YOU USELESS, UGLY, FUCKING BITCH!!" ((Inuyasha))  
  
"YOU STUPID HALF-BREED!!!" ((Kagome))  
  
"DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!! GO BACK AND NEVER RETURN!! IT IS NOT LIKE I REALY NEED YOU ANY WAY!! I CAN FIND THE DAMN SHARDS ON MY OWN!!!"  
  
"WELL THEN BOY!" She raised the arm that still held the stone up ready to through it. "GO FETCH!!" but just be for she was able to he dashed forward.  
  
************ ((end))  
  
She bowed her head "why.... I shouldn't" she sighed 'I can't believe I called him that.... maybe I should apologize' her eyes drifted down to her arm 'I can under stand him being mad even pissed.... But..... this....'  
  
************ ((start))  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, the spell having warn off, and yelled at her "I said you are an annoying bitch!!"  
  
************ ((end))  
  
Kagome scowled 'he didn't even seem sorry!' she sighed 'all he had to say is "I am sorry" or even "are you ok?" but no!' she shook her head 'do you truly care so little about me?'  
  
************ ((start))  
  
Inuyasha's claws sliced through the air over Kagome's head as she fell to the ground. Inuyasha grinned evilly "hand over the jewel!!" ((you know what happened right after that centipede demon was killed))  
  
************ ((end))  
  
Kagome slipped down in to a laying position on her bed 'what if that doctor was right about him? What if he will attack me again? Maybe this was only the beginning.' She looked over at her clock. 'It is getting late I should go to sleep' she reached over and turned off the lights. 'No. Inuyasha may steal the jewel and use it for himself but he would not kill me for it......... would he?' with that last thought she drifted off in to a fitful sleep filled with angry Inuyashas.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile years and years prior a certain set of golden eyes stared down towards the bottom of the well while white ears drooped rather indignantly. "Kagome........." and wrapped around one hand the bandage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter 4!!  
  
Yea well that was very Kagome oriented with the name one would think other wise..... If you are wondering why the flash backs are there well it has been awhile since I last posted and so I figured this would be the best way to do it. I don't really like this chapter and I am not all that sure why....... Oh well. As always suggestions are always welcome! If you don't understand some thing tell me so I can try to fix it.. Shesh another short chapter...... sorry on to work on the next one  
  
This would have been up sooner but I just could not post it till it was passable. I do not want to post crap. But half way decent is ok....... If that is the best I can get it.... v_v;; and I kinda gave up on getting it to where I am happy with it..... if you have a way I can make it better than let me know and I will try to revise it while writing the next chapters too.  
  
It might be a while till my next post after this I am not sure where I am going...... well I have an idea but I just don't know how to get there ^_^;;;  
  
By the way if any one is reading this those demons I mentioned last time are NOT I repeat NOT going to be all powerful NONE of the main characters are going to fall in love with them NOR are they perfect!! ((if you are now confused you HAVE to read Complete Perfection by Khepri!!! her summery: Look out all you hott InuYasha guys! All Mary-Sues are revealed in a collection of one-shots. Better take notes to know what to avoid.)) 


	5. Silly Inuyasha

Shiny Inuyasha  
  
Dissclaimer: ::stares at the Claimer:: you are a lousy peace of shit which does not know that there is no use for it!! You are simply a gimmick fan fic writers use to make there stories seem longer and more important than they are!! ...................^_^;;  
  
Hi ^_^ this started out being romance/angst but the story in my head is going towards action and comedy too O_o oh well that happens when one starts a story with out an outline!! I hope you like where I am going with this story..... Stupid inus running in my head....  
  
REVIEWS!!!  
  
Xio the Dog Demoness: Hey, cool story! I was thinking maybe Mikko and Kumi female dogs, Naoko, Mishi, and Kiri female wolves, Mayu miko, Hiku, Giri, and Hitoru, male wolves, and Maturo, Roku, and Izuku male dogs. Use whatever you want, if you want, and hurry with the story!  
  
ME: O_O!!! YAY!!! NAMES!! Thank you SO much! I will definitely be using some of them! I am glad you like it! ^_^  
  
I-Like-Sesshomaru: now i REALLY want to read chapter 5 ^_^ lol plz update soon!  
  
Love it!  
  
~Fish  
  
ME: ^_^ I am REALY happy you love it!  
  
kogafan (kittykhatkait@hotmail.com): I have two names hehe I lke kogafan better tho because I like koga wel anyways I love your story.  
  
ME: ah! ^_^ that explains it! thank you so much!!  
  
Syaoran Li lover: Great chappy! I hope u continue! I really want to read the next chappy  
  
ME: THANX! And don't worry I WILL finish this ::looks determined:: though I may stall again.... I know what I want to do to a certain point and then...... well my teachers always said I can't outline......  
  
TO ALL: thank you for reading this!! It makes me happy to know people like it!! You know this is my first fan fic!? So yea I am so going to write more fics now though!  
  
END REVIEWS!!  
  
((my notes in story))  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
*one's OTHER voice in head* (like when arguing with one's self)  
  
********** flash back marks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Silly Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha blinked as the sun rose but his mind was not on the lighting landscape but on the well 'in a few days she will not be mad any more!'  
  
*yea in a few days she will be pissed!*  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched uncomfortably 'but...' he sighed  
  
*just GO and tell her you're SORRY!......* the voice paused then smirked ((if that is even possible)) *unless you are to scared to tell her you're sorry?*  
  
'I am not!!'  
  
*prove it!!*  
  
'I WILL!' Inuyasha promptly jumped in to the well  
  
*boy he... um I am gullible.....*  
  
Inuyasha's conscious mind completely missed the voice's thought for he was more intent on figuring out how not to get sat to the center of the earth.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome's alarm went off and she rolled over and stared at it '6:00... I don't have to be at school till 8:00 I can sleep longer' she then reached over and hit the snooze button  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and then stopped. 'I bet she is not even up yet!!' he fidgeted 'I will come back later!! Yea that is what I will do!!'  
  
*...............*  
  
He then jumped back to his own time  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke up as her alarm clock rang, for the forth time. She mumbled "6:40 already......" off handedly as she reached over and turned off the alarm. She sighed 'strange after so much time on the other side of the well it is weird to wake up to an alarm.....' she sat up an swung her legs over the side of the bed the laughed 'I always seem to miss Inuyasha's complaining every morning about not moving faster to find the shards'  
  
After getting ready for school and grabbing her bag, filled with late home work, she headed down to eat breakfast.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha stared down the well.  
  
*weeeeeeeell?* ((and I not the bone eating kind either))  
  
Inuyasha nodded 'she is probably up by now' he thought as he jumped down the well.  
  
Jumping out on the other side he sniffed the air 'smells like they are eating.......... Don't want to disturb them now no one is happy when a meal is disturbed! Right!'  
  
*WHAT!!!???* ((O_o))  
  
Inuyasha then jumped back to his time AGAIN  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome's mother looked up at her "good morning Kagome you best hurry or you will be late" she sat Kagome's breakfast down on the table 'I hope she is not too disoriented at school.'  
  
Kagome nodded and quickly finished off her food. She looked up at her mother "where is Souta?"  
  
Her mother smiled "he headed to school early this morning"  
  
Kagome nodded as she grabbed her bag and rushed off to school momentarily glancing at the well house. 'I wonder what the others are up to'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
After making it to school with a good 15min to spare she sighed as she looked up at the building 'man.... It seems like I am leading two different lives....'  
  
*you are* a soft voice whispered to her.  
  
Kagome jumped slightly 'wha-'  
  
"Hey Kagome good to see you back!" a boy said with a smile as he jogged up unintentionally cutting of Kagome's thought.  
  
Kagome, jumped and blinked at the boy "oh hi! I did not see you walk up. Um...I am sorry but....do I know you?"  
  
He blinked and then laughed "I am not surprised you do not remember I transferred not to long ago and we only talked briefly. I am Nanashi"  
  
Kagome thought a moment "oh yea! I have a class with you."  
  
He smiled "yup" He leaned closer and whispered to her "so where have you been?"  
  
Kagome blinked "I have been sick" she said slowly  
  
He laughed as he leaned back slightly "oh come on NO ONE can get that many illnesses like that." he grinned as he lowered his voice again "You were on vacation seeing the world or some thing right?"  
  
Kagome stared at him and nodded "yea I have been traveling a lot." She sighed inwardly 'though I would not say I have been seeing the world.....' she laughed nervously "Um if you don't mind could you not tell any one. Please?"  
  
He winked one green eye "no problem...." he then leaned forward again holding up one finger. "On one condition!"  
  
Kagome started 'oh great now what' she sighed "what condition?"  
  
He grinned as he pushed a stray lock of almost shoulder length light brown hair behind his ear "a date."  
  
Kagome faltered her face evident shock 'well that is not too bad...... I suppose'  
  
"Kagome!!!" Her fiends yelled as they ran towards her  
  
Kagome smiled as she raised her hand "Hi! Guys!"  
  
Nanashi smiled and raised his hand as he turned and started to walk away "later then"  
  
Kagome's friends ran up to her squalling about how they were happy to see her, the cute new substitute, and Kagome's illnesses, but Kagome's mind was still on Nanashi 'what an odd way to ask someone out.......'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Across the street from Kagome's school, perched in a tree two deep red eyes followed the actions of a certain miko. The figure shifted slightly, then yawning reviled two sharp fangs.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was about noon as Inuyasha jumped out of the well for the tenth time. He landed then walked over to the door and stopped 'she is probably at school so maybe I should wait on the other side of the well....'  
  
*...............* the voice twitched ((again giving actions to sound))  
  
Inuyasha nodded 'yea I will wait on the other side' he turned towards the well  
  
*DON'T!!*  
  
Inuyasha paused 'what do YOU want'  
  
*I have had enough of this!! Stay OR ELSE!*  
  
Inuyasha laughed 'what can you do you are just a voice!' he then mumbled "and a sign of my slipping sanity"  
  
*although true on both accounts there is MUCH a voice can do!*  
  
"heh" he smirked 'yea right!' he then jumped towards the well  
  
*SIT BOY* ((again in the Kagome voice you know he is REALY good at it!))  
  
Inuyasha slammed in to the ground 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!' ((hey you would be mad too if you found out you could sit yourself!))  
  
The voice laughed *see? Now no more of this! wait inside if she is not there and say you are sorry*  
  
Inuyasha dusted him self off as he stood 'how..... how did you ......'  
  
*mother was human that is why*  
  
'what? .... THAT MAKES NO SINCE!!! Then all humans would be able to do it!!!'  
  
*................*  
  
time passed and Inuyasha simply stood there  
  
*.................*  
  
more time and more of the same  
  
*....................*  
  
"OH FORGET IT!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he stormed out of the well house and jumped up to Kagome's window. Peering inside he frowned when he did not see her. Sighing he opened the window and jumped in landing with a small thump.  
  
Inuyasha crouched in the middle of Kagome's room nose in the air sniffing. He side stepped over to her bed and sniffed it lightly 'she has been gone for hours' Inuyasha's ears twitched as soft clanging came from down stares. 'Hum I wonder who is home...' he stood up and walked over to the door 'well who ever it is would know when this damned school lets out'  
  
Inuyasha walked in to the kitchen where Kagome's mom was currently putting away dishes from the washer. Walking up behind her he said "hey! When does Kagome get out of that school thing?"  
  
Kagome's mother instantly jumped in the air and accidentally sent the plate in her hand flying in the general direction of Inuyasha. Turning to look at him she quickly shouted "Inuyasha! Plate!"  
  
Inuyasha caught the dish with a soft clack of claw to plate his ears laying back against his head "here" he mumbled as he held out the plate to her. 'Humans are loud.....'  
  
Kagome's mother smiled as she sat the plate on the counter "thank you Inuyasha. Are you hungry?"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "what about that school?"  
  
She smiled "oh well she gets out about 4" she pulled out a pot and filled it with water "but then it will probably take at lest 30min for her to get home" she opened the pantry "and then, oh. Shrimp, chicken, cheese, spicy, plane-"  
  
Inuyasha stared 'what do those have to do with Kagome getting back?' he leaned forward looking where Kagome's mother was looking his eyes instantly widened at the shelf "ramen!!!!" he began to drool as he stared at the stock pile ((RAMEN PRIDE!!))  
  
Kagome's mom chuckled 'such a cute boy' she smiled "I will take that as any will do" she grabbed one of the instant ramen cups and poured the now boiling water in to it. and then continued "but since she has been gone so long her friends may keep her longer today than normal. They may even go out to do some thing" she then sat the ramen down in front of one of the chars at the table. "Here sit down and eat"  
  
Inuyasha slightly flinched at the word sit but he sat down at the table any way "how long till it is done?" his ears twitching in anticipation and his eyes glued to the little cup with a big treat!  
  
Kagome's mom smiled "not to long now. Tell me what brings you here so soon? You usually show up the day before Kagome is scheduled to head back through the well."  
  
Inuyasha surveyed the older woman closely 'what is she after?' he looked back down at the cup "hn"  
  
Kagome's mother sighed 'I suppose he is here to check on her' she thought smiling "the doctor said it will heal well but just be more careful next time ok?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped to her as he opened his mouth to speak 'she knows I hurt Kagome and she still feeds me?'  
  
She stood up and walked over to him. 'Silly Inuyasha'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes followed her 'what is she up to? She better not be taking back the ramen!'  
  
She smiled down at the suspicious Hanyou and placed her hand on his head patting him lightly and leaning down to him slightly "she really thinks a lot of you." She smiled as she moved off "remember that"  
  
Inuyasha just stared stunned at her 'what the hell? What is she up too?! Why? What?'  
  
Kagome's mom stopped in the door way and turned and looked back at him. "Oh Inuyasha it should be done by now" she then walked off  
  
Inuyasha stared after her his brain not quite grasping what she meant 'what?' just then a delectable sent registered in his brain as his head snapped back to the cup in front of him "Ramen!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile Kagome's mother smiled as she heard the happy yelp of the hanyou. 'Such a cute puppy' ((what the hell O_o)) she chuckled happily as she walked off to do some needed cleaning around the house.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha had long since finished off the ramen Kagome's mom had given him and was now sitting in the god tree waiting for Kagome to get back. In one hand shone the rock that had been in the center of the new problem between him and Kagome and in the other the still bloody bandage. The stone reflected brightly in the sun  
  
************ ((start))  
  
"Little Inu!!" a voice called from behind him  
  
The boy turned his big golden eyes to the lady that had called him. He broke out in to a huge smile as he ran over to her. The lady dropping to her knees as the young child leaped onto her lap. "Kaasan!" the little silver head nuzzled in to his mothers chest happily.  
  
The lady smiled as she gently picked the boy up and sat him on the ground in front of her. She reached beside her and placed a box in her lap "I have some thing for, my little Inu!" she smiled down at him.  
  
The boy's eyes widened and sparkled as he looked at the box, his little silver ears twitching anxiously. He looked up to her "open!?" the little boy chirped the one word question happily.  
  
The lady reached down and patted the boy on the head "go ahead"  
  
The boy grinned as his attention went back to the box small claws slipped under the rim as he lifted up the lid. Sun light reflected of the shiny object in the box and shone into the boy's eyes. His nose scrunching cutely at the blinding light as he reached in and pulled out the iridescent stone. The boy cupped it gently in his hands as he looked wide eyed at it.  
  
The lady smiled "happy birthday my little Inuyasha"  
  
************ ((end))  
  
Inuyasha looked sadly at the stone "Kaasan"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END CHAPTER 5!!  
  
Yea well it would have been longer but well it was getting TOO long so I stopped it here and decided to just start the next chapter. In other words the length was giving me headaches. Let me know if you think some thing is off about it!  
  
Now do you see why he was so possessive of that stone?.....  
  
Also about the "Ramen Pride" comment. The anime club at my old high school was called that........ and uh...... you know .........just for reference ....... If you are not gay........ don't shout any thing and then "pride" at your graduation........ you may be coming out of closets you didn't know you were in............... ^_^;;;;;;; .......I got asked like 3 times....... 


	6. Pervert!

Shiny Inuyasha  
  
::Dissed claimer twitches:: those things are SO sensitive!  
  
Yea any way...... look chapter 6!! ::holds out the sparkly new chapter:: ^_^!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Shero: Great story!!  
  
Please hurry and update! I wanna see who that person is with the red eyes and if Inuyasha'll save Kagome when that demon tries to harm her!!  
  
ME!: thanx!! And yea well you are just going to have to wait! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! ........ Um yea any way. It will be a little while before it gets to the fighting part...... ^_^ I hope you like it when it does though!!  
  
kogafan (kittykhatkait@hotmail.com) : inuyasha is a pupy aah cute, is koga goin to be in this fic I love your fic bye  
  
ME!: actually yea he is. It is not all that big of a part but it is still important! I am glad you like it so far! And I hope I do not let you down when he does show up!!  
  
Pattycake: really enjoying this fic of urs, and as for that "pride" comment ur right i had that same thing happen to my best freind and he totally freaked lol cant wait fo rthe next chapter  
  
ME!: really! I am not the only one! ^_^ lol! Well I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
kogafan (kittykhatkait@hotmail.com): IM depressed my mom says my teacher is doing research on inuyasha and my mom might remove it from my life permanently.my teachers hate anything that has to do with japan.*goes hides in a corner* but I love your srory keep updating *sigh*  
  
ME!: O_O!!! LIFE WITH OUT INUYASHA!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ::cries:: I feel your pain my friend!!!!! That would be BAD! REAL BAD! ......... But seriously Man... Some people...... every thing to do with Japan? Isn't that like racist or some thing? I mean some really good things come from there like anime and video games!! ^_^ watching subbed anime improves reading skills as does playing video games with a good amount of text!! And!! ::blink:: ^_^;;;;; sorry I am rambling. ::laughs nervesly:: gomen ((sorry))::bows::  
  
END REVIEWS!!  
  
((my notes in story))  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
*one's OTHER voice in head* (like when arguing with one's self)  
  
********** flash back marks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Pervert!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha swung his legs as he sat on one of the branches of the God Tree. 'DAMN!! When is she getting back!!!!' it was barely 3 and Inuyasha was getting tired of waiting. He looked down as Kagome's mom walked over to the tree.  
  
She looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I have to go out and run some errands. I left the door open for you, so keep an eye on the house and shrine ok?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and stared down at her oddly "whatever"  
  
She smiled "good do your best to make up with Kagome! See you later!" she said as she waved and headed off. 'be a good guard dog!' she giggled to herself ((O_o)) 'humm leaving a demon to guard a shrine. How ironic.......' She laughed harder.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she walked down the stares laughing to her self 'what is she laughing about?'  
  
*who knows.........*  
  
'she would trust me to watch there home? A hanyou?'  
  
*why not?.......... not like she has had much contact with demons......*  
  
'........... Well if no one is going to be here I might as well wait in side.' He jumped down from the tree and with a glance in the direction that Kagome's mother had gone he headed inside the house.  
  
He stood in the house his nose twitching slightly 'I can still smell the ramen...'  
  
*you are FAR to obsessed with the noodle*  
  
'I am NOT!'  
  
*is that why you growl when ever anyone gets close to your ramen?*  
  
'oh shut up!!' after looking around the house a little he then walked into Kagome's room 'I think I will wait in here. She will probably come up here to do her home work'  
  
*that and it still smells a little like her*  
  
'yea......' he jumped "THAT IS NOT WHY!!!!" his cheeks were a slight pink color.  
  
*right........* the voice laughed at him  
  
He looked around the room then deciding on a spot on the ground at the foot of her bed he sat down to wait. 'Now what?' he yawned 'I am a little tiered. I think I will just rest my eyes' he laid down on the ground and closing his eyes drifted off to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of school. Kagome picked up her bag and walked out to meet her friends in front of the school.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" her friends yelled while running over to her "we are going to go see the movie Wandering Heart on Wednesday! You will come with us right!!" ((now if this is an actual movie I do not know of it!))  
  
Kagome looked over to her friends and smiled "sounds like fun!"  
  
"Great!! We can go to the showing right after school!"  
  
Nanashi walked over to them "hi Kagome.... Um do you mind if I walk you home?"  
  
Kagome blinked "uh... I am-"  
  
One of her friends cut her off "she would love to!! We have stuff we need to do any way!" she looked over at her other two friends meaningfully "right?"  
  
Both nodded "yea very important......uh stuff" they laughed nervously.  
  
"Yea" the first girl said "see you later Kagome don't forget about the movie!" she then grabbed the other two and headed off.  
  
Nanashi laughed "you have..... interesting friends"  
  
Kagome stared after them "you have no idea......"  
  
He smiled and bowed slightly "shall we?"  
  
Kagome nodded "ok it is this way" then turning she started on her way home with Nanashi beside her.  
  
After walking in silence for a while Nanashi looked over to her "so... um since you are going out with friends on Wednesday shall we have an early dinner tomorrow?" ((got to do things while she is not "sick" right?))  
  
She stared at him for a moment "yea I suppose that will be alright as long as I can get my home work done!"  
  
He nodded "I think teachers find enormous joy in making us suffer!"  
  
She laughed "no kidding!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Eventually Kagome and Nanashi arrived in front of the steps to the shrine.  
  
Kagome smiled and bowed "thank you for walking me home."  
  
He nodded "it was my plesher. So I will come by about 6:30 tomorrow"  
  
She nodded as she turned to run up the stares "ok see you tomorrow!"  
  
He smiled "right!" he watched as she disappeared up the steps. He then broke out in a huge grin and doing a happy spin in place he ran off in the direction they had come from.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A set of red eyes watched from his perch on a rooftop as the ecstatic teen ran off. He carefully looked around and then jumped from the rooftop to the bushes around the shrine. Crouching down out of site, he watched as Kagome opened the door to her house. The lanky figure scowled and mumbled to him self softly hissing angrily.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked in to her house and looked on the counter where a note lay. She picked it up and read "I went to the store I will be back soon - love mom" she nodded and placed it back where she got it. 'well I think I will take a bath! It will be nice after all the reviews today!' she walked up to the bathroom and after filling the tub with nice warm water she striped and then climbed in. she leaned her head back against the tub "ahhhh now this is the way to end a day!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
After a nice long bath Kagome stood up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her then getting a second one wrapped it around her hair. 'ahh MUCH better! You just can't beat a nice modern bath!' She left the bath room and walked into her room completely over looking the hanyou curled up asleep on the ground. ((like a sleeping puppy probably!))  
  
Inuyasha drifted on the edge of conciseness his ears twitched 'someone is near? No threat though........ a friend?...who?' his nose twitched 'that scent ......' he mentally purred ((you KNOW Inuyasha would insist it was a friendly growl!!))  
  
She walked over to her window and closed the certain. Still not looking Inuyahsa's way she pulled out a pair of panties.  
  
Inuyasha blinked sleepily as he looked up at Kagome.  
  
Kagome let the towel drop to the ground as she turned around and locked eyes with Inuyasha. For a moment they just stared at each other. And then Kagome's eyes widened "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he blushed "...................."  
  
Kagome grabbed the towel from the ground and clutched it to her "PERVERT!!!! SIT BOY!!! SIT! SIT!! SIT!!!!!!" Kagome grabbed the clothes she was going to change into and ran off to the bath room.  
  
Inuyasha twitched on the ground 'it was worth it....'  
  
The voice grinned *definitely*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile outside the demon with the red eyes covered his ears "man humans can scream!"  
  
"PERVERT!!!! SIT BOY!!! SIT! SIT!! SIT!!!!!!" THUD!!! THUD! THUD!! THUD!!!!!!  
  
A smirk crossed his lips showing off one long pointed fang "stupid hanyou"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome quickly started dressing then hearing movement from the other room she shouted "SIT BOY" and when she heard a loud thud and a string of curses she smiled.  
  
Kagome stomped back in to her room, now dressed, and glared down at the still flattened Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Kagome "what was that for!!! Not like I meant to see you!!"  
  
Kagome growled at him "really? Is that why you were hiding in my room right after my bath?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned his nose up "like I would WANT to see your ugly bare ass!!"  
  
Kagome glared "like you know any thing about beauty!! Being in love with a clay pot!!"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "she has nothing-"  
  
He was cut off by an irate Kagome "look I TOLD you I have tests! Can't you go ONE week with out trying to drag me back!!"  
  
"That is not-"Inuyasha tried to protest but was cut off again by Kagome  
  
"just GO! I am NOT going back till AFTER my tests!" she yelled not even realizing Inuyasha was not trying to drag her back. "GO I will go back after this week!! I don't want to see you! Got that!"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "fine. Fuck. You." He stated coldly then turning to the window he jumped out.  
  
Kagome stood there staring after him stunned at his cold tone 'shit....'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha landed out side and stormed towards the well. "That fucking bitch." His voice still cold.  
  
*...........*  
  
'I TRIED to apologize but NO!'  
  
*perhaps you should not have said......how did you put it ...... ah yes "like I would WANT to see your ugly bare ass!!" just maybe?'  
  
Inuyasha's pace hesitated a moment 'maybe! But she!!' As he walked through the well house door it scratched him pulling out a few strands of hair, and he jumped away from the door "FUCKING DOOR!!"  
  
*good move walking in to a wall*  
  
'IT ATACKED ME!!!' ((got to watch out for those demon walls!! LOL))  
  
*yea like a doorway could do that!*  
  
Inuyasha growled as he turned sharply to the well and jumped down it to his own time. Several strands of silver hair still caught in the door frame blowing in the wind. ((inu hair!! A collector's item!!))  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome still stared at her window she lifted her hand to her mouth 'I think I said some thing I shouldn't have....' She rushed over to her window and looked over to the well house "Inuyasha" she whispered as she lowered her head. 'That voice he used... so with drawn....' She sighed and looked down at her injured hand 'damn it!!' she turned sharply deciding she needed to do her homework. ((I find busywork, which most homework seems to be, helps with these kinds of things... am I the only one?))  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Red eyes looked up at the window his demon ears just able to make out the whispered name from the girls lips. He glanced over to the well "he should hang around more often!" he smirked "it makes thinks so much more interesting!" he laughed evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END CHAPTER 6!!  
  
Humm! Kagome has a stalker!! Hehe! Well I bet you want to know who he is! Well you just gona have to wait! BWAHAHA!! Ok any way.......  
  
Thank you all for reading!! Review and tell me what you love and hate about it ^_^ THANX!! 


	7. Of Dreams, Paths and Youkai

Shiny Inuyasha  
  
::Dissed claimer twitches:: those things are SO sensitive!  
  
Yea any way...... look chapter 6!! ::holds out the sparkly new chapter:: ^_^!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!  
  
X-with stars: lmao!? pet rocks and voices? wat the hell!...stalker? if Its sesshomaru I swear to god...update soon k'ay?  
  
ME!: yea he loves his pet rock! LOL well you are just going to have to wait to see who it is! So there! ;-p  
  
Inu Faceness: Inu has a pet rock!! ya know, i've always wanted one ^_^ i liked it it was neat  
  
Sara *r&r my stories please! ya dont have too though...*  
  
ME!: Thanx! i think he would bond easer to some thing that could never hurt him...... well unless it was thrown at him O_o  
  
Inu Faceness: hehe. i liked the peice at the end with Inu Yasha and his other mind...or whatever...but i thought it was good. i liked the chapter and i hope you keep up the good work in the future.  
  
Sara *thanx 4 da review*  
  
ME!: yea!! I swear some times these things have a mind of there own!! Thank you ::all starry eyed:: I feel so special to have so many reviews from you!  
  
Inu Faceness: oh, they are always fighting at such inapritune(sp) time. i wish they'd just get on with it wand fall inlove.  
  
stupid pple/hanyou..  
  
Sara  
  
ME!: lol! Yea.... But then it would not be convincing or quite as entertaining.... It would be like:  
Inuyasha: you are stupid  
Kagome: am NOT!  
Inu: I love you!  
Kag: I love you too!!!!  
::both go and make this fic NC-17::  
  
Inu Faceness: alright... i will prolly find out next chappy, but that last part coonffuzled me...like when it said years and years prior...that was kinda weird...o well  
  
Sara  
  
ME!: O_o well that is what I get for trying to be poetic! Sorry I will try to be clearer with my writing!! Note to self! Poetic = unclear! ...... actually I think that I have several notes about that from when we did poetry in school.........  
  
Inu Faceness: ok, ya know, i got the whole *years and years proir* thing. i am so slow... i liked this chapter. it was cute.  
  
Sara  
  
ME!: I am glad you figured it out! I hate when I do not get some thing someone said then it bugs me for ever!! ::growls:: ... any way! your not slow!..... it just was not very clear.... V_v;;;;  
  
Inu Faceness: oh, poor Inu... i hope that it all works out in the end. Ah, yes, those demon walls...i had one attack me not to long ago. lol. i was in gym class and went to catch a ball. i had my eyes on it and the wall jumped out and attacked me when i jumped. i landed back on the ground, with ball in hands, and glared at the wall. lol. i even muttered to myself, 'damn demon wall'. how ironic, ne? lol  
  
Sara  
  
ME!: LOL!!! Yea!! Those types of demons are flourishing!! Those and the pole ones! and the tree ones! and ::rambles on:: and the mail box ones!....::blinks:: sorry...... ^_^;;;;;  
  
I-Like-Sesshomaru: poor Inuyasha and Kagome, in a fight...again. Well plz update soon, it was really good^_^  
  
~Fish  
  
ME!: ::nodds:: yea and there is still more v_v;;;;; though it...... ::clamps hands over mouth and stares:: ..... ::shakes head:: no can't tell yet!! But they will make up eventually.... Poor Inu-chan and Kagome-chan!! ::sniff::  
  
Weirdo's Rule: inu's hair! quick! grab it grab it!  
  
next lets all go raid his trash can when he's gone! maybe we'll find some used...gum? no they didn't have any...used...grass! thats it! maybe we'll find some used grass!  
  
ME!: OH! OH! I want some used grass too!!! ......::blink:: ...... how do you use grass?  
  
W?W?Su: I didn't have cable for a while so I know how that other reviewer feels. Update, this is good!  
  
ME!: lack of cable! How depressing! And thanx! ^_^  
  
END REVIEWS!!  
  
((my notes in story))  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
*one's OTHER voice in head* (like when arguing with one's self )  
  
~voice talking to Kagome~ (if I tell you more I will be giving it away!!!)  
  
********** flash back marks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Of Dreams, Paths and Youkai  
  
Kagome stared into the Darkness surrounding her, every where she looked she saw nothing but black "where?"  
  
~we are within your mind~ a soft voice echoed around her  
  
Kagome turned around trying to see who was talking to no avail "who are you!"  
  
A soft chuckle ~never mind who I am, for now~  
  
Kagome suddenly was standing amidst the trees of a forest. "Where am I now?" Kagome turned her head as she heard voices her eyes widening as she saw who it was.  
  
Inuyasha walked in front of the group with his arms crossed, behind him walked Miroku, who had a fresh red hand print on his cheek, after them were Sango and Kagome talking while Shippo and Kirara ran around at their feet.  
  
Kagome gasped as she covered her mouth in shock 'I remember this! It was almost a month ago! Inuyasha and I just had a fight.... As usual. We were heading to that town which was being terrorized by that bird demon! But what??'  
  
A soft laugh ~this is nothing but a memory of the past... those you walk beside and those who walk beside you~  
  
Kagome's eyes lingered on Inuyasha as he walked seeming not to care about those walking behind him.  
  
Sango and the other Kagome laughed as Shippo made faces at them.  
  
Kagome watched her past self laugh. Kagome then turned towards Inuyasha and she blinked surprised. Inuyasha was looking over his shoulder at her laughing past self with a soft smile. "he..."  
  
~he often watches you when you do not see him.... And to young are you to consciously since it ....~  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha quickly turned forward again just before her past self looked up at him.  
  
~As you said. You are leading two lives, one among the trees and demons,~  
  
Suddenly the environment changed and Kagome was looking at herself talking to her friends in the court yard of her school. The four girls laughed at some distant joke.  
  
~and the other of concrete and tests.~  
  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly "and this was earlier today....."  
  
~no one can live two lives. One day the time will come when you will have to choose.~  
  
Kagome frowned "I don't understand."  
  
~you....will.....~  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat up abruptly "what the?" she rubbed her eyes 'what is that dream supposed to mean? Why would I need to choose?' she shook her head and looked over to her clock '4:25...... shesh too early to think!!' she promptly plopped back down on her bed and drifted back to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The birds sang happily outside, as an alarm rang inside Kagome's eyes blinked open and then glared over to her ringing clock '6:10 .....' she sighed as she sat up and turned off the alarm.  
  
'man.....' she stood up and started to pull out her clothes as she ran her fingers through her hair ' I did not mean to sound so harsh let alone actually hurt him .... Shit....' She frowned 'we can't seem to get through one conversation with out fighting.....' she sighed 'He sounded so ....... Out of it.....man.... I should go through the well when I get home from school and apologize to him.....' nodding her head determinedly she walked down stares for breakfast the dream all but forgotten.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha stared at the well from his perch in a nearby tree 'she does not want me around her' his ears drooped  
  
*she does not want you to drag her back here*  
  
'kuz she does not want to be around me.....'  
  
*......that can't be it.......she always comes back....*  
  
'Only for them!!.... I am .....just a ..... half-breed.......' ((them = Sango, Miroku, Shippo))  
  
*...............*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome grabbed her last piece of toast and ran out the door "by mom!"  
  
"Have a good day!!" Kagome's mom shouted just be fore hearing the door slam.  
  
Kagome ran out the door and with a quick glance to the well, ran down the steps and off to school never noticing the dark figure that shadowed her movements.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha muttered to himself incoherently while still perched in the same tree. Sango and Miroku shook there heads. Sango, who was holding a basket of food, called up to Inuyasha "hey! We brought you breakfast!"  
  
Inuyasha glared down at them "leave me alone!"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Miroku sighed "perhaps we should just let him be...."  
  
Sango nodded and placed the basket on the ground at the foot of the tree "I will leave this for you." They both headed off back towards the village "do you think he will be alright?"  
  
Miroku edged closer to her "yes he will be fine. He and Kagome will make up and be at each others throats again in no time!"  
  
Sango just stared at him "well..... I just hope things get back to normal again....."  
  
Miroku nodded inching closer to her.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the basket. Jumping down he rummaged through it and munched most of it quickly.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!" BAM!!!! ((this is Sango by the way))  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the sound and smirked slightly. 'I would think he would learn better than that'  
  
*you haven't*  
  
Inuyasha blinked 'what?'  
  
*you still piss Kagome off despite the "sits"*  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms 'hn! Someone has to put her in her place!'  
  
The voice sighed *right....well what are you going to do about her?*  
  
He sighed dejectedly '............. Go back'  
  
*even if you get sat again?*  
  
'yea....' He mumbled "I probably will" his ears twitched agitatedly 'I will just have to wait for the right time to talk to her' he jumped off the branch 'course she WILL apologize for sitting me when I did nothing!!' he added quickly and leaped into the well.  
  
He jumped out of the well softly landing next to the steps, he started out of the well house then stopped and growled at the door he had run into the day prior  
  
*Still insisting it attacked you?* the voice laughed  
  
'it did!! I-' Inuyasha stopped as he sniffed the air 'a demon!?' he scowled as he tried to follow the faint scent and by the way he was failing miserably. "I thought there were no youkai in this time!!?"  
  
*we should stay close to Kagome*  
  
'should try to track down this stench first!' Inuyasha then started jumping around the area sniffing the ground.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha had been wandering around the shrine for over two hours and had yet to catch a whiff of any thing that even remotely resembled a demon. Inuyasha sat there crouched on the ground with his nose sniffing the ground. Inuyasha's eye twitched as he growled "HOW CAN IT HIDE IT'S SCENT THIS WELL!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's mother walked over to him "what are you doing dear? You have been wandering around for quite some time now!"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened slightly 'what am I supposed to say? I can't admit that I can't even track properly! She will never trust me to watch over Kagome again!!!'  
  
As Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably Kagome's mom looked down at him "having trouble smelling some thing?" she smiled a sweet motherly smile "it is probably all the pollution in the air." She sighed "I am sure it would mess with your senses some."  
  
Inuyasha studied her for a moment 'is she making fun of me?!'  
  
*she may be giving you an easy way to keep your pride intact...*  
  
Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms "hn! For a moment I could have sworn I smelt a youkai"  
  
Kagome's mom frowned "I see. And you could not locate it?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled 'I KNEW it!! Now she is going to BELITTLE ME!!!'  
  
The lady sighed "I suppose this means you should go to the mall....." she then turned around and headed back towards the house  
  
Inuyasha faltered barley keeping himself from falling over he quickly steadied his footing, his mouth still hanging open 'wha? Mall?' he blinked then ran after her "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!??"  
  
She stopped as she opened the door "well if you are going to stay close to Kagome you will need to ware clothes from this time" she said as if it was obvious. She walked in with Inuyasha right behind her, Inuyasha still staring at her as if she had flipped. "Inuyasha you stay here I will be down in a minute!" She then skipped up the stares. ((SKIPPED!!!??? O_o))  
  
Inuyasha was in shock 'she did not make fun of me for not being able to track it?'  
  
*she is human..... Perhaps you spending over two hours trying for the sake of Kagome's safety meant more to her?.....*  
  
'..... Remind me again HOW you are a part of me?'  
  
It did not take long for her to return holding a small mound of clothing in her hands and a hat on her head. "ok now lets see if any of these will fit you!" she giggled 'time to play dress up!' ((you know what? I think I want some of what ever she is on lol O_o;; jk))  
  
Inuyasha stared at her "what?" he blinked confusedly  
  
"well" she said placing the clothes on the couch "you can't go out looking like that! You will draw to much attention. So you will ware this while you go get some clothes that fit!" she smiled at him as she looked at him then a few of the pants she had brought down  
  
Inuyasha stared at her "I should just stay hidden and close to Kagome!"  
  
"well it is not to likely she will be harmed at school..... I dowt any demon would want to draw that amount of attention." She picked up some pants and held them up to Inuyasha nodding she said "with a belt these will fit fine" picking up a shirt the held it up to him, shook her head and picked up another and nodded. "Here put these on" she handed him the pare of khakis and the red polo shirt. "If you need help just tell me!"  
  
He snorted as he took the clothes "hn I am not a pup! I can dress my self!" he walked over to the bath room to change. After fumbling with the buttons on the shirt and jeans he eventually managed to clothe himself after almost 20 minutes he stepped out of the bathroom holding his pants up with one hand for, although they were to short, the waist was to large for him and in the other hand resided Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome's mom smiled as she handed him a belt "here use this to keep them up"  
  
Inuyasha looked at it oddly then started to try to tie it around his waist "it is not long enough" he mumbled.  
  
She laughed "you are not supposed to tie it!" giggle "here let me show you"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her for laughing at him but allowed her to thread the belt through the loops on the paints. 'oh..... I see.....'  
  
She buckled the belt and stepped back to admire her handy work. "There!"  
  
Inuyasha stood one hand still holding his sword, ((O_o;;; am I the only one who thinks I say some REALY perverted things accidentally!?)) while the other hung at his side. The pants made him look like he had not gone shopping in a while and the shirt in his normal red color hung loosely on his frame looking almost like he was a kid wareing his fathers clothes. His ears twitch uncomfortably "do I have to ware THIS!?"  
  
She smiled "it will work." She plopped the sandals down in front of him "these will probably bother you but you have to ware some kind of shoe!" she said while looking down at his bare feet. She then grinned as she pulled the baseball cap off her head and plopped it on his. "This should cover your ears for now.... Although one that hangs down to cover a human's ears would work better but I do not have one"  
  
He quickly snatched the hat off his head "I WILL NOT WEAR THIS!"  
  
She smiled softly "I am sure it will be uncomfortable but you can't walk around with your ears showing! Your silver hair will draw a lot of attention as it is!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms as best as he could considering he still had the Tetsusaiga in his hand "hn! They can deal!"  
  
She scowled at the grumpy hanyou "and if you following her around draws attention from other demons?"  
  
He stiffened 'you mean.... what if I put her in more danger' he grumbled as he plopped the hat back on his head "feh! Whatever!"  
  
She smiled 'any thing for Kagome' she turned and pulled out her purse and rummaging through it pulled out several bills and held them out to Inuyasha "ok here take these. This is the money of our time this is $230 ((yea American)) spend it well and get yourself some stuff to ware!" ((O_o why did she have THAT much cash on her? AN/ I know... I know NOTHING about yen so I did it this way))  
  
Inuyasha stared at her as he took the money "why?"  
  
She smiled "just think of this as me insuring the safety of my little Kagome! And you too for that mater! I am sure the government would be interested in why you have dog ears!" she turned and started drawing on a piece of paper which she then handed to him "this will get you to the mall just follow it!" she looked at the sword "here" she put her hand out "I will watch your sword for you"  
  
Inuyasha jumped away from her "WHAT!? NO WAY!!"  
  
She frowned "people in this time do not take carrying swords around lightly. If you get in trouble you will not be able to help Kagome" she stepped towards him and put out her hand.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her "NO! What if I get attacked!!??"  
  
She sighed "pick up a long coat while you are there you will be able to hide your katana in it. But for now it is best if you leave it here." She reached out and slipped the sword from his hand  
  
"but....." Inuyasha tried to protest  
  
She just smiled as she shoved him out the door "now, now just go!!" she waved to him as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Oh I don't know if you have noticed this but for some reason I think of the word hanyou as a nicer term than half-breed so I use it as such. Does any one know what the exact meaning is? Thanx!!  
  
and next chapter shall be called!!! ::drum roll::  
  
MALL HELL!!!!! ::echoes::  
  
Yea well thank you all who are still reading this!! ^_^  
  
HEY!!!! If you have any ideas of what Inuyasha may run into in the mall let me know and I will try to fit them in! ^_^  
  
Tell me what you thought! Review!!!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


End file.
